Aria Reservoir
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: '''12 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 Aria Reservoir is one of the main story line dungeons in Wizardry Online. While more difficult than Chikor Castle a full party is not required to complete this dungeon. A duo should be able to comfortably complete this area. Maps Back to top Dark Statue Guide Floor 1 Dark Statue 1 '''Location: J5 A ticket is required to pass. Ticket can be found by following the open passageway down the stairs to a room and actioning the first dispenser on your right (K7). Boss Fight: *1x King of the Unclean (the named Zule warrior has a ton of HP, so be sure to bring a healer, or a shield, or have the appropriate level to take him. ) *2x Filthy Valet (named blood suckers). Dark Statue 2 Location: I9 A puzzle is required for entry. Talk to the gargoyle statue to receive 10 coins (not in inventory, no text confirming). Down the corridor North of gargoyle statue (I8/I7) there are three scales with dialogue telling you how to solve the puzzle. The closest scale requires 1 coin, the middle 3 coins, and the furthest 6 coins. Boss Fight: *1x Millionaire *9x Brides. Side note: '''This boss is a great area to farm Soul Rank and experience up to level 15 and SR5 (and beyond). However the mobs will break your armor/weapon fairly quickly. Dark Statue 3 '''Location: F8 This statue is shaped like a horse. Actioning the statue tells you that several pieces are missing. There is a dark maze in G8,G9,H8,H9 that contains several peices of the horse. The unicorn horn, wings, etc. are found here. Collect the peices and return to the statue to install and start the fight. Note: The only item you need is the Unicorn Horn. Everything else isn't necessary Boss Fight: *15-20x Knight Dark Statue 4 Location: D9 Just Northeast (E9) of this statue there is a bust that when actioned tells you to submit 2 coins for an adult, and 1 for a child. You must use your Kraken Coins here. If you are a porkul, you only need 1 Kraken coin. All others require two. Boss Fight: *1x Element X (giant ooze) *3x Poison Mist Floor 2 Dark Statue 5 Location: H8 The four busts leading up to gargoyle tell a story of four knights and a king. You will have to action the dark statue four times before it unlocks, each time it will ask you a question. Each time you answer correctly, you will have to fight a single knight. The final fight is all four knights at once. #The black knight is the knight who acted first. #The moon knight is the knight who died for another. #The red knight is the knight who did not act. #The shining knight is the knight who became king. Boss Fight: *1x Jewel Knight (x4 questions) (Solo) *4x Jewel Knight (final fight) Dark Statue 6 Location: F4 After speaking to the Dark Angel statue there are 4 items that need to be gathered and then turned in at a pedistal to gain the 8 items in total you require to offer the statues to access the boss fight. 2 of the items can be found in the sewers with the spiders and the other 2 are in the sewers with the frogs The blue circles show where the stairs are located to find the parts of the sewers that contain spiders (on the left) and frogs (on the right) The area where the blue dot on the right is contains 2 doors, the first will allow you to access the part of the sewers that has frogs, and the second door will take you to the pedestal (mirror) you need to speak to 4 times (once for each item) to get the 8 items required. Once you have the items the red lines show roughly where the statues are that you need to speak to. The statues are in 4 pairs of 2, each pair contains a male and female statue. You can tell which is which by what the statues say, the male ones will say 'a male puts their foot forward' and the females will say 'a female puts their foot forward'. Offer the items to the female in each pair first and then to the male, Once completed speak to the Dark Angel statue again and you can access the boss fight. Boss fight: *8x Shadow Dancer Side note: While collecting the items in the sewers for the statues it is recommended to farm 10 frog eyes and 10 spider silk in order to be able to access the seventh Dark Angel statue It is advised to get all four items before the mirror. It is possible to pick up duplicate pieces and the mirror may hang up on them (delete the extras). Dark Statue 7 Location: G2 Requirements: 10 frog eyes and 10 spider silk After speaking to the Dark Angel statue backtrack towards F3 (other direction out of sewer area) and you will see a cutscene, Follow where Alahawl went and another cutscene will play and you will receive the quest to collect 10 spider silk and 10 frog eyes. If you have these already run around the area until another cutscene starts and Alahawl will give you the required item to enter the final boss battle for Aria Reservoir Boss fight: *1x Bullspawn *?x Bullspawn (party size dependent) The fight starts with one Bullspawn. Once this is dead more Bullspawn will appear, the amount that appear depend on the amount of party members you have in the zone. If you are soloing there will be one, if you are in a full party there will be four. Back to top Related Quests and Missions *Beetle Infestation 3 *Blow the Fog Away! *The Coin Goblin *Mad Cow of the Underground * The Inventor's Request *At Alahawi's Request *Follow That Bug! *Land of Desire *The Suffering Survey Team Back to top NPC List *Alahawl *Medic Jalleo *Survey Boss Virginia *Survey Member Correlbus *Survey Member Drawsen *Survey Member Galburf *Survey Member Quartino *Survey Member Margrass *Survey Member Tosburn *Survey Member Vaskoich Back to top Caches Back to top Creatures Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons